Date Night
by Timothy D
Summary: Ryou has a date tonight. Unfortunately, it's his first date and he's incredibly nervous. It's going to take a little help from Bakura to get over his cold feet and break the ice.


**OK, so here's the deal. Ryou Bakura is one of my favorite Yugioh characters. Softshipping is one of my favorite pairings, but there aren't really a lot of softshipping stories. So I decided to write on of my own. My sincerest apologies to all silentshipping fans. *gets pelted with stones* Oh, go to hell all of you! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please support the official release. Bye!**

Date Night

Synopsis: Ryou has a date tonight. Unfortunately, it's his first date and he's incredibly nervous. It's going to take a little help from Bakura to help him get over his cold feet.

"Crap, I'm late!" Ryou yelled as the alarm on his watch went off, jumping out of the shower and running to get dressed.

Ryou's wet feet caused him to slip and fall hard onto the floor. Ryou ignored the pain, merely giving his backside a quick rub. He moved frantically, quickly trying to get dressed. He ended up stepping on a game piece from one of his RPGs. Grasping his foot in pain, Ryou fell back and got tangled in the sheets.

Bakura couldn't help but to be curious as to what was making his Yadonushi so anxious. But Bakura could stand watching him fumble around for a few more minutes. After watching Ryou make a fool out of himself, Bakura stepped in.

"Okay, I'll bite; what's going on?" Bakura asked.

Ryou jumped and turned to face his yami.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Ryou replied, buttoning up his shirt and grabbing Bakura's trenchcoat.

"Hey, why are you taking my trenchcoat?" Asked Bakura.

"Girls love trenchcoats, right?" Ryou asked.

"Why would you care what a girl thinks?" Bakura asked in response.

"None of your business" Ryou replied.

"We share the same body, therefore your business is my business" Bakura said.

"If you must know, I'm meeting someone tonight" Ryou said.

Bakura quickly put 2 and 2 together and asked in surprise "You're going on a date?! With a girl!?"

"Does that come as a shock to you?" Ryou asked.

"Y-yes actually, I thought you were gay!" Bakura said.

"Why did you think I was gay?" Ryou asked.

"One, because you never socialize with anyone outside Yugi and his posse of cheerleaders!" Bakura said.

"That's because _someone_ would always trap any friends I made in tabletop figurines" Ryou retorted.

"Fair enough" Bakura said, shrugging nonchalantly. "But still every time a girl showed interest in you, you'd ignore them or brush them off"

"Because most girls I met either ended up as dolls or were incredibly annoying...or both" Ryou replied.

"What about that Miho girl?" Bakura asked.

"She was annoying as hell plus Honda already had his eye on her and I didn't want for get caught up in a love triangle" Ryou retorted.

"Back to the point, who the bloody hell is your date for tonight?" Bakura asked.

Over at the Jonouchi household.

"Big brother, could you zip up my dress for me?" Shizuka asked.

"Will you please tell me who you're going out with tonight?" Jonouchi asked as he zipped her dress.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Joey!" Shizuka rebuffed to his petering before sighing out an answer. "But if it will make you feel better, he's your friend, so I know you'll like him."

"One of my friends?" Jonouchi asked, curiously. "It's not Ryuji or Honda is it?"

"I've already told you no" Shizuka answered, putting on her high heels before the doorbell rang. "He's here!"

"I finally get a chance to see just who this bastard is" Jonouchi growled. "If this bastard breaks my sister's heart, I'll-"

Jonouchi was dumbfounded when he opened the door and saw Ryou Bakura standing on the other side.

"Hello Jonouchi, I'm here to pick up Shizuka" Ryou said meekly.

"Bakura?" Jonouchi replied, nearly speechless. Jonouchi's worries immediately went away as he knew he could trust Ryou. Additionally, he didn't appear to be wearing the malevolent Millennium Ring so he wouldn't have to worry about the thief interfering in things.

"Hi, Bakura" Shizuka greeted her date, kissing him on the cheek. "Any problem with my date, nii-sama?"

"N-no, you two have fun" Jonouchi said, bidding the two fair well.

After being revived following his yami's failed duel against Melvin (A/N: Yes, I'm calling Yami Marik/ Malik Melvin, is that a problem?) Shizuka was the person who found him buried underneath the rubble. The two began talking to each other and formed a bond. After Battle City was over, the two continued to keep in touch with each other and discovered they had more in common than they thought. Ryou was quite surprised to find that Shizuka liked to play tabletop RPGs. Still this was Ryou's first date and he was understandably incredibly nervous. What if he didn't know what to say? What if she was off put by his fascination with the occult? Ryou really liked Shizuka, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her by taking things too fast.

He didn't know that secretly Shizuka felt the same way. This was her first date too. Sure, Honda and Ryuji had asked her out countless times, but she politely turned them down. Ryou was the first person she was actually interested in.

"Don't blow this, Ryou; whatever you do, don't blow this" Ryou thought to himself.

_"Feeling nervous, Yadonushi?" Bakura asked. "Need a little help?"_

"No, I don't need any help from you" Ryou replied.

_"I'm hurt," Bakura said mockingly. "I'm only looking out for you"_

"I can do this by myself" said Ryou.

"So, what are we doing?" Asked Shizuka.

"Well, call me cliché, but I made dinner reservations then I thought maybe we could go catch a movie" Ryou proposed.

"Where at?" Shizuka asked, giving Ryou that cute look that made Ryou lose all composure.

"Y-y-you'll see" Ryou stuttered.

That was about all the conversation they could make without being embarrassed.

"I'm glad you asked me out" Shizuka flushed.

"So am I" Ryou said, blushing.

The two arrived at the restaurant and walked inside hand in hand. After being seated, the two of them merely stared at each in awkward silence, too nervous to say anything.

_"What are you doing?!" Bakura snapped at Ryou. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at her like an idiot!? You asked her out on a date; if you wanted to just stare at her you could've just stayed home and did what you modern day humans refer to as "Skype"."_

"I'm just, just" Ryou stammered.

_"Must I do everything for you?" Bakura asked before taking control of Ryou._

"You're very beautiful" Bakura complimented Shizuka. "I'm curious, how is it that a girl with your looks manage to not have a mate?"

"I could ask you the same question" Shizuka replied. "You're certainly very cute"

"While I have many fangirls, most of them were/are very shallow and tend to be annoying" Bakura told her. "They were either after me for my looks or because I was so mysterious. You?"

"Pretty much the same reason" Shizuka said. "Guys were constantly hitting on me just so they could sleep with me and brag about it to their friends as if I were just another point on the scoreboard."

"Sound like a bunch of jerks" Bakura said.

"They usually were" Shizuka said.

Just then, their waitress arrived and fixed them each a glass of water

_"And that's how you do it, Yadonushi" Bakura said_ as he turned control back over to Ryou.

"May I take your orders?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the chicken teriyaki" Shizuka said.

"I'll have the same thing" said Ryou.

"Alright" the waitress said before adding "You two look so cute together" causing the two of them to blush.

After eating, Ryou and Shizuka headed to the movie theatre.

"So do you live by yourself?" Shizuka asked.

Ryou nodded saying "I lost my mother and younger sister in a car accident when I was 8 years old. My father tries to forget about their deaths by burying himself in work so usually I'm by myself"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Shizuka apologized.

"It's fine" Ryou insisted. "It actually feels good to talk about it instead of keeping it bottled up and pretending it never happened"

"I understand how you feel" Shizuka said.

"You do?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah" Shizuka said before further elaborating "My parents divorced when I was young and Jonouchi and I were separated from each other with him living with our father and me living with my mother. Unfortunately for both of us, our father is a drunk and our mother has a gambling problem. She'd often take trips around the world to play in different tournaments while leaving me at home to look after myself"

"I never knew, I'm sorry to hear that" Ryou said.

"Don't be sorry; it's not your fault" Shizuka said.

"Since your brother is the only person you have in your life, do you ever get worried when he's out saving the world alongside us?" Ryou asked.

"Of course I do" Shizuka said. "But Jonouchi knows the danger and loves doing it. I know he's going to be safe and that he'll always make it out alive"

Shizuka then asked. "Who do you depend on to help you from going insane?"

"Your brother, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and you" Ryou said. "When I first moved to Domino City, all my friends ended up in comas because of my dark half so I ended up having to close myself off from others. Despite the danger my yami poses to all of you, you continue to stick by me" Ryou said. "Most people would've abandoned me by now"

Shizuka looked Ryou in the eyes and told him "I will never abandon you. I will never forget about you, and I will never run away from you. Honestly, you may be the strongest person I've ever met"

"How do you suppose that?" Ryou asked.

"You lost your mother and sister when you were young, your father neglects you, you're cursed with an ancient artifact that houses an evil spirit who put all your former friends in comas and uses you to achieve his own gains, you never once broke or went insane. Any normal person would've lost the will to live. But you somehow kept going, despite having to deal with this almost completely alone" Shizuka said.

"Thank you" Ryou said, grabbing Shizuka in a tight embrace.

They continued to the movie theater, stopping for a few minutes to walk through the park. Ryou also stopped to buy Shizuka a shiny necklace that she had been eying.

"How did you manage to afford this?" Shizuka asked.

"For making it to the final 8 in the Battle City tournament, I was rewarded with ¥25,000,000" Ryou explained.

"Still, you didn't have to do this for me" Shizuka said.

"But I wanted to" Ryou replied.

Their plans to see a movie were derailed when the movie theatre ended being closed for renovations.

"We can always go watch the movie on On-Demand at my house" Ryou offered.

"Sounds good to me" Shizuka said.

So the two of them headed over to Ryou's house to watch the movie. The movie was a romantic drama, but unlike most, this movie didn't take itself too seriously. The movie turned out to be quite the tearjerker with both Shizuka and Ryou shedding tears at one point. Thankfully, the movie ended on a happy note.

"That was amazing" Ryou sniffled.

"I know" Shizuka said.

Neither of them realized how closely and tight they were holding each other. Ryou ended up accidentally poking Shizuka in the side. Shizuka yelped and jumped back slightly.

"What was that?" Asked Ryou.

"Nothing" Shizuka said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were ticklish" Ryou said, poking Shizuka's sides.

"Hehehe Ryou stop hehehehehe" Shizuka giggled.

But Ryou continued tickling her, wiggling his fingers up and down her sides.

"Hahahahaha stop it" Shizuka playfully pleaded.

"Make me" Ryou replied, equally playfully.

"Okay" Shizuka said before reaching up and tickling Ryou's sides.

"Hahahahaha" Ryou burst into laughter.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's ticklish" Shizuka said.

The two kept tickling each other, but Ryou ended up being the more ticklish of the two. Shizuka ended up flipping him onto his back. She then sat on his legs and to avoid from getting pushed off or him trying to defend himself, blocked his arms with her legs. Ryou, having no lines of defense was helpless as Shizuka spidered her fingers up and down his sides.

"Hahahahaha" Ryou laughed.

"It looks like you're even more ticklish than me" Shizuka noted.

"Hahahaha Shizuka please stop hahahahaha" Ryou pleaded, wiggling like a worm.

"Maybe next time you won't challenge someone to a tickle fight when you're more ticklish than them" Shizuka said before doing something diabolical. She slipped her hands under Ryou's shirt and tickled his bare stomach.

"Hahahahaha" Ryou laughed, squirming frantically.

"Gitchie Gitchie Goo" Shizuka taunted.

"Ahahahaha ok ok Shizuka you win you win I give hahaha I give" Ryou said, exhausted.

(A/N: I honestly have no idea what made me think up that scene. Just seems kinda weird)

When Shizuka stopped tickling him, Ryou did something completely unexpected. He grabbed Shizuka and started planted a long kiss on her lips. Shizuka returned the kiss, signifying the beginning of a new and long relationship for the two.

"I love you Shizuka" Ryou said.

"I love you to Ryou" Shizuka replied as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
